


keep her in your pocket

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dystopian, F/M, Multi, One Shot, dark!bucky barnes, dark!fic, noncon, request, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Summary: Reader is a nonhuman brought to earth by traffickers and auctioned off to the dystopian community of men seeking to augment biological issues of infertility.Warnings: noncon/dubcon elements (intercourse, slavery)This is dark!Steve Rogers and dark!Bucky Barnes x nonhuman!Reader and explicit. 18+ only.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 228





	keep her in your pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I finished this one shot on a whim because I wrote the first half a while back but it’s my first fic about a nonhuman reader so hopefully you enjoy it. Leave some feedback in the comments and/or a kudos if you can <3

_For @roses-and-absinthe on tumblr as requested._

* * *

This was not a good sign. After so long in the cells, you knew your release was not truly freedom. The ship had stilled, the hum of the motors no longer droned in your head, the air was stifling. The captain and his greasy raiders walked the line of bars and unlocked each door one by one. Whispers; nervous, fearful, naively excited, filled the air. 

You crossed your arms and kept to the back of your cell. You had lost count of the time long ago. You barely bothered at all to think of it. _What were you waiting for but your next jailer?_ You knew the insignia better than most. You had been warned most of your life to avoid it. Traders of the flesh.

You were foolish. You knew that now. You blamed yourself, not those immoral hoarders of coin. You should never have believed the blue-skinned harlot. You should’ve listened to your mother’s voice in the back of your head. No point in dwelling on it now.

When your door clicked and fell open, you stared at the man with the long face. Several other raiders waited outside, prisoners cuffed to a single chain led by the one with the eye patch. You were yanked out of the cell and your hands cuffed along with the others. You kept your chin up as you followed the train of merchandise.

The raiders kept pace with the prisoners, hands on weapons in case of resistance. It was laughable. You were half-starved and sleep-deprived. You hadn’t seen natural light in so long that the glowing tubes along the walls gave you a headache. You squinted and huffed. You shuffled along with the rest, the raiders’ voices shushing those who dared to speak.

The hull of the ship opened and you were led down the steep stairs into the unnatural sunlight. It was much harsher than that of your planet. Hot and unyielding. Waves of smokey heat rose from the ground and geometric buildings loomed over you like giants. There windows were black but glared down as they reflected the searing yellow rays from above.

The sun seared your bare arms as you emerged. Your tattered dress dragged around your sandals and the chain clinked in time with your steps. A crowd watched the motley line of prisoners as you were led to a platform. 

Several men in black stood at the head of the horde; the elite. Those who could afford such wares. The rest were the commoners who delighted in the suffering of those few lower than them. You noticed that most of them were male, or at least, looked to be. 

They looked like your people but less colourful. Their skin ranged the spectrum of beiges, tans, and browns. Your own people were more rosy; from the whitest pinks to the deepest reds. Your own skin was an eastern hue, a warm magenta resilient to the heat.

You were stopped at the end of the platform and the captain began his spiel. At the last auction, you had been spared a bid. There had been twice as many prisoners then. You kept your eyes above the crowd as you listened. The woman beside you wept; her odd antennae drooped along her forehead.

They began at the other end of the line. You dug your toe into the stage as you waited. You grasped your skirts and prayed that you were unclaimed once more. The cells were miserable but a familiar suffering was preferable to the unknown.

So far, none had been purchased as they stepped forward. The captain’s voice betrayed his irritation as he got to the middle of the queue. The men in their black suits shook their heads and looked at each other. The squat yellow woman retreated and the next stepped forward. 

You dared to look at the group of bidders. They muttered to each other, their disappointment obvious. Another glance behind them and you frowned. _Why were there so few women here?_ Your chest twisted as the cuff tugged at your wrist. The antennaed woman stepped forward, her six-fingered hands clasped together.

Your jaw tensed as the men shrugged. They weren’t interested. Perhaps you were just as pathetic as you felt. You gulped and looked into the crowd. Your eyes were caught by a pair of blue ones and you flinched. The man squinted above his dark beard and you glanced at the next. He tilted his head and ran his hand over his golden hair. He elbowed the other and they turned and whispered to each other.

The woman beside you stepped back and the raider at your other shoulder shoved you forward. You stumbled and clung to the chain as you righted yourself. The captain hadn’t even posed the first bid before a hand rose. You blinked. The man with the golden hair signaled his interest with two fingers in the air. 

The captain offered a second bid and the man with the dark beard flicked his fingers. Your heart hammered as you peeked over at the other women. They stared at their feet. The captain continued the battle; each man countered the other in turn. They nodded as the price grew steeper and steeper.

The man with the beard raised a single finger to signal a pause. He leaned over to the man with the golden hair and they spoke again. The other men watched indifferently. Their own interest was lost as they had found no wares worth their money. The man with the beard smirked and waved to the captain. He called out double his last bid. The other looked just as content and did not offer a counter.

“Sold!”

🌆

Your cuffs were unhooked from the chain but you remained bound. You were led from the platform and away from hordes who watched. The rest were dragged back to the ship. You didn’t know whether to pity or envy them as your fate dangled before you. You were aware of the purpose for your purchase but it did not assure you.

You were led into the tallest of the hideous building. So lifeless and blinding. You were numb to the rush around you; the people dispersing as the entertainment had proven less than fulfilling. Your sandals clapped against the marble loudly and you entered a sterile elevator with your handlers; plain grey suits, polished shoes, vacant expressions.

Finally, a room among the highest floors, built of the same frigid metal. Attached was a shower with heads along the wall. You were undressed without a word and you allowed it. You were preparing for a life of it; however short or long that would be. Of an unloving hand; a utilitarian touch; guided by lust, by greed. The steam was the only warmth hidden in the icy tower.

When you emerged in the thin towel they allowed you, another man awaited you. A white jacket over his suit as the others waited wordlessly behind him. He was the first to look directly at you. The first to speak.

“I would have you lay down, though if it does prove problematic, these men can assist you.” It was a threat veiled as a request. 

You shook your head and went to the cushioned chaise before him. It was stiff leather and entirely uncomfortable. You clung to the towel around you and the man moved your legs. He planted your feet on the bench so that they were bent fully. He examined you, his hands on your thighs. 

Then he stood and pulled a device from his pocket. He hovered it over you from head to toe. He looked at the square screen on its face and nodded. “Viable.” He stated. You watched him retreat to the door. He turned to the other men. “Continue on.”

You were offered a plain white dress. It was pale against your lustrous skin, still glowing from the hot water. You didn’t shy before the men. This wasn’t a place for modesty; for shame. Those had been stolen from you alongside your freedom.

You were taken from the room without delay. This planet, this building, it was all forged in efficiency. You were but another cog in the machine. You didn’t need them to speak to you to know that. It was plain in the barren walls and the imbalanced crowds. The lack of females betrayed a fertility crisis. The manner of its men spoke of desperation. And your presence was an attempt at a solution.

The next room was bigger, hospitable even. There was a large round bed against the far wall, draped in black silk. A red chaise just a few feet from it, a couple armchairs positioned around a low glass table, a carpet of plush rose. Comically romantic given the situation; a poorly simulated eroticism. You looked around and exhaled.

There were two other doors; one to the left and one to the right. The one upon your left opened almost as soon as the one behind you closed. You watched the familiar man enter. His blue eyes sparkled above his dark beard. He was not alone. The man with the golden hair followed him. The latter surprised you given he had ceded to the former.

“Gorgeous, isn’t she?” The first one said as he strode around you. The other closed the door and remained not far from it. “I’ve never seen skin like that.”

“And what did the doctor say?” The other asked.

“Healthy. Viable.” The dark-haired man replied as he rounded you. “Promising.”

“He didn’t say so much to me,” You interjected.

The man with the beard stopped before you and neared until there was barely inches between you. “And she can understand us.”

“Unfortunately.” You countered and he smirked.

“Amusing,” He remarked. “But while I might have paid in part for the use of your mouth, I didn’t pay for defiance.”

You glared up at him and clamped your lips shut to keep from another retort. Remember the ship, the cell; what your sharp words had earned you there. It could be worse here. You weren’t eager to find out.

“As your new masters, we do expect a degree of co-operation though we will not shy away from enforcing our will.” He said as his lips curved slightly. “You can call us “sir”, though my friend here is a captain, he might prefer that.”

You stared at him. His blue eyes did not waver. “Sir.” You uttered through your tight throat.

“Very good,” His lips curved entirely and he backed away from you. “There’s little pretense to be had here. I doubt I need to explain to you what we intend.”

You looked between them. The golden-haired man, the captain, watched quietly with arms crossed. You shook your head.

“We made a deal of our own, if you’re curious,” The bearded-man continued. “We figured, since we share almost everything else, we might share you. To ensure our investment was not in vain.”

“Bucky, stop playing with her,” The other man spoke up at last. “Christ, I’m fucking… you know it’s been a while.”

“As long as it’s been for me, Steve.” The dark-haired one, Bucky, replied. “A couple minutes will barely make a difference.”

The captain, known as Steve, sighed. Bucky stepped around you and came up behind you. He bent and grabbed the hem of your dress. He lifted it past your knees, your pelvis, your torso, and you raised your arms stiffly as he freed you from the cotton entirely. You stood before them naked and stared at the wall.

“I might have the first go,” Bucky slapped your ass and you winced. “Seeing as I paid.”

“Half. As I did.” Steve asserted. “But go on. As you said, a couple minutes, maybe seconds with you, won’t make a difference.”

Bucky scoffed as he pressed himself to your back. His hands glided along your hips and sides and he cupped your tits. He purred into your hair from behind. “On the bed. And get that ass up.”

You gritted your teeth and stepped towards the bed if only to escape his touch. You knew it wouldn’t be a lengthy reprieve as you edge around the chaise and neared the end of the bed. You climbed up on the round mattress and a groan rose from behind you. 

You looked at Steve from the corner of your eye as he remained by the door. He watched you intently. You heard movement behind you. You closed your eyes and hung your head as you leaned forward on your hands. 

“That’s it.” Bucky coaxed as you listened to the rustle of fabric. 

The subtle clink of metal and leather as he unbuckled his belt. You tensed and sank your fingers into the silken sheets. Then his footsteps brushed over the soft rug and you braced yourself. The air was cool on your skin and goosebumps rose as the mattress dipped behind you. 

You flinched as the large, warm hands closed around your ankles and brushed upward; over your calves and thighs, along your ass as he kneaded it. Your nostrils flared as he moved between your legs and pressed himself to you. You felt a prod alongside his hands. You silently cursed as your body responded against your will.

His fingers slipped down as his other hand gripped your hip. He felt between your folds and found your clit nestled there. He rubbed you until you twitched. He chuckled and brought his fingers back to your entrance. You were embarrassed as he spread your arousal. He shoved a finger inside and you gasped.

He pulled in and out several times. You unintentionally squeezed his hand between your thighs as he let it slip down. He grasped himself and pressed his tip against you. He pushed inside just a little and you tried to move away. He kept you in place as his grip tightened on your hip. He forced you back and sank deeper.

He bent over you with one hand beside yours on the mattress. His beard tickled your cheek as he plunged to his limit. You bit your lip and grunted. 

“Keep fighting it and it will get worse.” He warned. You turned your face away from him and he let go of your hip to grab your chin instead. He forced your head back as he thrust into you. “It’s alright. You don’t have to like it, your body will do the work, huh? You don’t have to want the life but it will grow if you like it or not.”

You closed your eyes as he forced a finger into your mouth. He rutted against you with heady breaths. You sensed movement alongside the bed but you couldn’t look. The shadow loomed on the other side of your eyelids. Bucky sped up and you grasped at the silk.

“Mmmm,” He hummed as he drew his finger from your mouth. 

He slipped his hand around to the back of your neck and shoved your head down to the mattress. You whimpered as he pounded into you harder and harder. His pelvis clapped loudly against you and sent a pang up your spine. His grunts filled your head and made your blood boil.

You felt another hand; soft and warm, around yours as it clawed at the silk sheets. You opened your eyes and found the other man, Steve, knelt at the side of the bed. He watched you calmly as your body was jolted into the mattress. He seemed entirely unbothered by his companion’s presence behind you.

It was harder to breathe. Your walls could not resist the natural friction, the instinctual ripple as it thrummed within you. Your eyes rolled back as you bit down on the moan that threatened as you came. Steve slipped his fingers past yours and you squeezed his hand. You reached back with your other to bat away the one that held you down. 

Bucky caught your arm and twisted around behind you. You yelped and it only seemed to encourage him. He plunged into you over and over. His grunts grew louder and longer. He slammed into you so hard your legs collapsed beneath you and he hammered you into the bed.

Steve’s hand remained on yours as Bucky came inside you. The slick warmth was repulsive as it filled you. His hand slipped from your neck as he released your arm and you turned to hide your face in the mattress. He eased himself to a halt and lingered inside of you as he sighed loudly.

“She’s tight.” He slapped your ass as he pulled out. “If not a little resistant.” The bed jostled beneath him as he backed off of it. “Your little nice act isn’t gonna work with her.”

Steve’s hand left yours and you felt a tickle along your scalp. You were frightened by the whisper in your ear. “Hey, catch your breath.” His fingers crawled down your neck and along your shoulders. “Then, turn over. I’d like to see that pretty face.”

His touch sent a shiver through you. You brought your hands up to cover your face. The trickle between your legs sickened you. You took a few deep breaths and nodded to yourself. There was no way out; you’d accepted that back on the ship in your dingy cell. You knew how it would be but it didn’t make it any easier. _Better it was over with._

You pushed yourself over onto your back and Steve’s hand brushed over your chest as you did. He was barely bothered by the accident as he watched you. He touched your cheek and traced the line of your jaw and then your lips. He smiled and slowly drew away.

He stood and began to undress. He glanced across the room and you followed his gaze. Bucky sat on the chaise, knees apart, his cock soft but twitching as he looked back at you. You tore your eyes away and focused on the ceiling. The rush of fabric piling on the floor was the only sound besides your breath and the incessant beating of your heart.

The mattress shifted and you felt warm flesh against yours as Steve pressed himself to your side. He cradled your cheek and kissed you but you turned away. “Come on.” He purred. “It doesn’t have to be like that.”

“It is like that.” You insisted.

He said nothing else and laid a trail of kisses along your cheek and down your neck as he leaned into you. He smelled like sweat and the smoke of the foreign city. He cupped your breast and kissed the top of it, nibbled along the skin, and swirled his finger around your nipple. It was a false sort of affection but it stirred something within you.

And then he lifted himself over you. His warmth enshrined you. His hand explored you blindly as he kept his face nestled in your chest. You were still tender as he dragged his fingers along your pelvis and you fought to keep still. He pushed his knees between yours and slowly nudged your legs apart.

He was gentler but still insistent. His fingers dipped between your folds and he toyed with your clit as you squirmed. He let two fingers slip inside and he lifted his head to watch your face crinkle. You pushed on his shoulders as he smeared your cum and Bucky’s along your thigh.

He took himself in his hand and you felt him against you. You tried to wriggle away from him but it only caused you to brush against his tip. He rubbed it up and down your cunt and angled himself inside. You held your breath as he filled you. Though he slid in easier than Bucky you still found yourself strained by his size. You bared your teeth and dug your nails into his shoulders.

He moved slowly at first. He didn’t look away as he rocked his hips against you. He reached to grab your leg and bent it against him. The artificial intimacy was worse than the act itself. You found it hard to resist his make-belief as your flesh responded without thought. You gulped at the air and turned your face away from him.

He let go of your leg but it hooked around his as it slipped down. He took your chin and turned your head straight. He pressed his nose to yours as he breathed in tandem with you and the motion of his body. Your eyes widened as you felt the climax building slowly. He smiled and hummed.

“I wanna see it,” He whispered. “I wanna see you cum.”

You hissed and slapped your hands against him helplessly. You couldn’t stymie the rise or the sudden peak and it escaped your lips in a squeak. Your back arched as you pressed yourself to him and your lashes fluttered in sheer ecstasy. He kissed you again and this time you couldn’t turn away.

His body melded to yours as he moved against you. His rhythm almost lulled you as the bed rocked in time. Your vision blurred and at last his hand fell from your chin. You closed your eyes as he panted in your ear and you felt the tension within him. A sudden release and he growled like a wild animal into your neck. His heat seeped into you and he stilled atop you.

He stayed like that as his breath petered out. He brushed his fingers along your temple and kissed your cheek softly. He jerked into you harshly as you heard a slap and he lifted his head to look at the shadow that loomed behind him. Bucky smirked and threatened another slap with a raised hand.

“Come on, lover boy,” He gloated as he dropped his hand to his cock. “Sentiment isn’t gonna knock her up.”


End file.
